The Test
by gryffinclaw2
Summary: Sequel to Bad Day. Two weeks after Ginny's bad day, Molly learns of Ginny's failed DADA test from that day. She's anything but happy. WARNING: Contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of teenagers. If this offends you, please do not read!


Two weeks after Ginny's terrible day, Arthur Weasley came home from work to find his wife looking rather irritated. While it sometimes didn't take much to irritate Molly, she appeared to be exceptionally annoyed. "What's going on?" he asked cautiously. All the children were at school, so he couldn't imagine it was anything at home. His eyes scanned the kitchen for a note from the school, perhaps informing them of some mischief the twins had managed to make. They seemed to receive owls on Fred and George several times each term.

Molly sighed heavily. "I got a letter from Percy, he's concerned about Ginny. She failed her last DADA test. Only Ginny hasn't told us about it! I'm quite put out with her, and I'm seriously thinking of going straight to Hogwarts and showing our daughter how put out I really am!"

"Now, Molly..." cajoled Arthur. "It doesn't seem to have affected her grades too poorly. Didn't that owl from Remus the other day say that Ginny's grades are at the top of her class?"

"Yes, but Percy is a very responsible boy Arthur. He specifically wrote home to tell me how concerned he was about Ginny and her classes," Molly told him. "He's there and seeing what we aren't. I think we need to be concerned Arthur." She frowned slightly, hands on her hips.

Arthur had to bite his tongue. True, Percy was responsible, but Arthur couldn't deny that his son rather enjoyed feeling 'important' and was quite inclined to tell on someone, regardless of how serious the infraction. Growing up, Percy had always been the 'tattler' of the kids. Of course, as far as Molly was concerned, Percy was quite possibly near perfect, so Arthur knew not to say anything. "Well, if you're that concerned, dear, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit the school and get a bit more information. Perhaps you should talk to Remus about it before you talk to Ginny? After all, I'm sure he'd be glad to share any concerns he might have with you."

Molly nodded. "I think I will do just that." She neglected to mention the fact that she had already put her trusty hairbrush in her purse, just in case. Molly kissed Arthur's cheek. "I'll be back a bit later dear." Before Arthur could say anything else, Molly was already on her way.

She had already contacted Albus via the fireplace, and he made sure she would be able to floo right into his office. Of course, she did just that, thanking Albus for his working that out before going to sort out her daughter. Molly wondered briefly if she should hunt Ginny down in Gryffindor tower, but as luck would have it, she spotted her daughter near the tower entrance, giggling with a few other girls.

Ginny glanced over from her friends, her jaw dropping at the sight of her mother... at Hogwarts! What on earth was she doing there? She racked her mind for an explanation - had the twins done something? No, she thought, they've actually been behaving. It couldn't have been Ron, or else she would've heard about it from Hermione. And of course it wouldn't be perfect Percy. No, Ginny was completely clueless.

"Mum?" she asked tentatively. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ginny," Molly tried not to be anymore embarrassing then she had to be. "I came to see you dear. Let's go talk together, alright? It was nice seeing you girls again," Molly addressed Ginny's friends, gave her a daughter a look, and started off down a different hallway.

Slightly embarrassed, Ginny waved goodbye to her friends and darted after her mother. With Molly's quick pace, Ginny struggled to keep up. "Mum, where are we going?"

"I already told you dear, we're going to talk," Molly replied. She stopped about halfway down the hall and the room of requirement appeared. Molly opened the door that had just appeared, and ushered Ginny inside. In the room there was nothing but some chairs and a sofa. "Sit down Ginny," Molly told her, pointing towards the sofa. "We need to have a serious talk young lady."

"Mum...?" Ginny asked uncertainly, swallowing a lump in her throat before slowly walking to the sofa, sitting carefully. What had SHE done? "Mum, what did I do? I'm not in any trouble here at school... my grades are good..." She trailed off, feeling nervous.

"No Ginny, they aren't," Molly replied with a frown. "I happen to know that you failed a test in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which is a very important class. Two weeks have gone by and just now I have found out about it." She paused, hands on her hips, staring down at her daughter. "I'd like an explanation Ginny."

"What... who told you??" she demanded, upset that someone had informed her mother of this. It wasn't like that one test had messed up her grades THAT much. And really, who couldn't keep their bloody mouth closed? Ginny was quickly becoming angry, but she knew better than to take it out on anyone, especially her mother.

"That is not important Ginny," Molly responded quickly. "The point is, that it happened, and I would like to know why. You know that if you were feeling ill and not able to concentrate or something like that, you won't be in trouble. So please explain to me how this came about." She sat down in one of the chairs, putting her purse on the floor.

"I... I was having a bad day," she explained softly, looking down. It was the truth, technically. She was just leaving out the parts about mouthing off at Professor Lupin, throwing things in detention, and getting that spanking - she felt her face flush slightly just at the memory of that event.

Molly looked sternly at her daughter. "I hope there is more to that, because just having a bad day is not an acceptable excuse young lady."

Her head jerked up. "I was angry! Nothing was going right that morning and I couldn't concentrate!" she yelled. Realizing how she was behaving, she quickly looked away. "Sorry, Mum," came the meek apology.

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily. She was always the disciplinarian in the family, and sometimes she found that very difficult. Now was one of those times. "Please don't talk to me that way Ginny, it's not respectful. I'm trying to be patient with you, but I don't think I'm getting the whole story. Being rude isn't going to help you." Molly sat back in the chair, watching her daughter squirm for a long moment. "Is there any reason why I shouldn't spank you for failing your test? From what little you've said, there isn't one. So either start talking, so I can make an appropriate decision, or come over here for a spanking."

"What? Mum, that's not fair!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've never failed a test before! Never!! You can't spank me just because I couldn't concentrate on one test! ...Mummy, no!"

Molly frowned. "Yes Ginny, I certainly can. You know how your dad and I feel about grades, and DADA is a very important class. I'll ask you one more time, and then your chances are over young lady: Is there a reason why I shouldn't spank you? And I'd watch my tone if I was you."

She shouldn't talk back to her mother. She knew it would only get her in more trouble, but it just wasn't fair! She'd already been punished for her attitude that day, which was really why she hadn't done well, if she wanted to be completely honest with herself. She'd been too preoccupied with the fact that she, Ginny Weasley, had been given a detention by Professor Lupin. "It's not bloody fair!" she cried, jumping up and darting across the room, her back against the wall. "I got in enough trouble for that day as it is!" A split second later, she realized what she'd just admitted, and slapped her hand over her mouth, a deer-in-headlights look plastered on her freckled face.

Molly was scowling now. "I've had it with your tone and disrespect Ginny, you know better! And I would like to know what kind of trouble you _were _in that day. Tell me right now Ginevra!"

She shook her head pleadingly. Her mother had just used her full first name - she was in trouble now. "No..." she whispered.

"Come here Ginevra, right now!" Molly ordered loudly. She reached down to grab her purse, pulling her hairbrush out of it.

Spying the dreaded hairbrush, Ginny visibly paled. "Mummy, please... not that..."

Molly shook her head, wishing that things hadn't have had to turn out this way. "I didn't want to use it, but you have been very sassy with me and I don't like that. It doesn't make anything better when you are sassy. You have been difficult, and you've failed a test. Come here young lady, you _are _going to go over my knee and have your bottom spanked by this hairbrush; you don't have anyone to blame but yourself."

"No..."

She had had enough! Molly got up off the chair and strode over to her daughter. Getting a hold on her ear, Molly escorted Ginny over to the chair and right over her lap after she sat down.

Ginny shrieked, tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to free herself from her mother's grasp. "Mummy, it's not FAIR!" She'd always reverted back to calling Molly "mummy" when scared or in trouble. "First Professor Lupin, and now you!"

Mrs. Weasley paused, her arm firmly holding Ginny down. "Let me get this right now... Professor Lupin _spanked _you? Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are in for a good spanking now young lady!" Without another word, she flipped up Ginny's skirt and pulled the knickers down to Ginny's knees.

"Mummy, no! Please, not bare... I'm sorry!!!" She reached back in a feeble attempt to cover her bottom, though in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't work one little bit. She just couldn't help but try.

Molly easily pushed Ginny's hand away and positioned her to her liking. "I know you are sorry, and you will be even more sorry when I've finished. I don't ever want to find out about you failing and getting spanked by your teachers ever again!" The hairbrush rose and fell on Ginny's right cheek, the sound of it echoing in the near empty room.

Ginny shrieked loudly, quickly grasping her mother's leg, her fingers going white from squeezing so hard. She couldn't ever remember a time when her mother had started off with the brush – usually she started off with her hand, saving the brush for last. "Mummy he didn't spank me for failing!" she sniffled out. One swat and she was already sniffling. Merlin, her bum was going to be purple by the time her mother was finished with her!

There was no response to Ginny's exclamation, other than another smack of the brush, followed by several more. Molly spanked methodically, landing swats from the crest of Ginny's bottom all the way to her sit spot before starting on the left cheek. "I really don't like doing this Ginny. I don't like it when you misbehave and then I have to punish you. I wish you'd learn to control your temper and attitude better," Molly explained as she spanked down Ginny's left cheek.

"Owww! It huuuurrrtts!!!" She wriggled and kicked her feet... anything to get away from that horrible brush.

"I know it does," Molly assured her. "I really hope you will learn your lesson from this." She made a second trip on Ginny's right cheek, almost wincing herself from the echo of each swat. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Ginny's bottom was quickly turning red.

"I'm sorry, mummy! Ow! - please stop!" Her nose was running and tears were streaming down her face, though she hadn't broken out into loud sobs yet. It was only a matter of time.

Molly turned her attention to Ginny's sit spot and thighs. SMACK! SMACK! The hairbrush continued to fall, making an impression that would likely last for a day, reminding her of her spanking each time she sat down.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Ginny wailed, her body going limp as she began to sob. It was official – she was never going to sit down again.

Molly ended the spanking with two last, hard swats on her sit spots. She quickly dropped the brush into her purse, and began to rub her daughter's back gently. "It's alright now," Molly soothed gently. "It's all over now."

Ginny sobbed loudly, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. Her behind burned and throbbed like it never had before. It took her a moment to realize it was over, which only made her cry harder.

Molly's heart went out to her; it was so hard to be the strict one all the time. As gently as possible, she put Ginny's knickers back on and let her skirt fall back into place. Then she lifted Ginny up to stand in front of her. Molly stood too, and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight embrace. "It's alright now," she continued to soothe. "I love you very, very much Ginny. Everything is over now, we won't talk about it again."

Ginny yelped as the fabric brushed against her flaming hot skin, but she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as tight as she could, her cries muffled by Molly's robes. "I'm... sorry... Mummy..." she managed in between sobs. "I won't... do... it... again!"

"I know sweetheart," Molly assured her, dropping a kiss on Ginny's head. "It's all over now, all forgiven." She held tightly while Ginny cried out her tears.

Eventually, Ginny's breathing slowed, and her tears and sobs had subsided down to an occasional sniffle. Still, Ginny didn't loosen up her hold on her mother; instead, she turned her head, leaning it on Molly's shoulder.

Molly didn't make a move to let go of Ginny, though she slowly moved them towards the couch. She let go of her briefly, sat down, and gently pulled Ginny down to lie out on the sofa. As Ginny rested her head on Molly's lap, her mother began to stroke her hair.

Ginny let out a small, soft sigh. Her mother had always had 'magic fingers,' as Ginny called them, and she loved when her mother would gently run those fingers through Ginny's hair. "That brush should be tossed in the fireplace," she mumbled softly, though her tone was completely respectful. "That hurt too much, Mum."

"You aren't the first one to suggest that," Molly told her gently. "But it isn't going anywhere. I just hope I won't have to use it again for you." She paused for a moment. "Why did Professor Lupin spank you Ginny? I won't punish you again, I'm just asking to know."

"I..." she frowned, staring at the wall opposite them. "You'll be disappointed in me."

"Sweetheart, you've already been punished for everything. I won't get upset and I won't be disappointed. I just... I find myself surprised that Remus Lupin spanked you." Molly smiled softly and kissed Ginny's forehead. "It was your bad day, wasn't it? You lost your temper, hmm?"

"Yeah..." she murmured guiltily. "I was angry and he tried to talk to me about it but I talked back and then... sort of... turned my back on him and walked away." She paused, biting her lip. "He gave me detention for it, but the rest of my day was just awful, and I was feeling all crabby by the time I had to show up for detention. He made me write lines - 100 of them, and I was half way through when my ink bottle spilled, and I just lost it and... andsort'vethrewtheinkbottleandparchmentathim." She spoke quickly, blurring the last words together.

Molly stared at Ginny for a long moment, before laughing softly. "Oh Ginny, you remind me far, far too much of myself! Poor Remus!"

"He didn't spank me then, though... he took 20 points from Gryffindor. And I was mad because Snape had already taken 20 points because he's an evil, greasy git, and he didn't like my potion so he wanted to give me detention but I already had detention with Professor Lupin so he assigned 300 stinking lines that were due the next day!" She didn't even pause to take a breath, not giving Molly the chance to cut in. "So I begged Professor Lupin to give me the points back because everyone would be mad that I lost Gryffindor 40 points in one day but he wouldn't and I yelled at him, and that's when he did it... He, uh..." pausing, she blushed profusely. "He told me if he had to spank me for my temper again, he'd use a brush..."

Molly shook her head. "Professor Snape, Ginny. He is your professor, even if you dislike him. I certainly hope Remus has no reason to spank you ever again, and you should hope so too. I would not be very happy. I hope you can keep your temper Ginny, it will save you a lot of trouble in the future if you can get a handle on it now."

"If you told him not to spank me again, he wouldn't have to," she mumbled under her breath.

"Ginny," Molly warned. "Let's not argue." She kissed Ginny's head again. "Are you ready to go back to the tower now?"

Ginny nodded and stood, giving her mum a hug. No matter how often they might argue or she get into trouble, Ginny really did love her mum. The two walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. After another hug, Molly Weasley headed back to the Burrow and Ginny headed off towards Remus Lupin's office. She hoped that nobody noticed that she looked rather mussed, or that her face showed she had been crying, but right then she just wanted some answers.

Remus was at his desk in his small but comfortable office, looking over werewolf essays from his third years. The essay had originally been assigned early in the first term, by none other than Professor Snape, but since they hadn't been covering werewolves in class at that time, Remus had postponed the essay – something that had frustrated one Hermione Granger greatly. Of course, he knew she'd jumped at the chance to add to her essay when he gave the assignment shortly after the Christmas holidays.

Ginny hesitated just outside his door before finally knocking quietly. She shifted from foot to foot, rather feeling like crying all over again. Thankfully, she didn't feel angry with her professor – at least not yet.

"Come in," he called softly, scribbling a positive comment at the top of Hermione's essay. Every time he thought she'd topped it all, she turned around and topped her top grades.

Ginny opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. She stood there, most definitely_ not _wanting to sit, just looking at him sadly until he finally noticed her and her rather disheveled appearance.

Looking up, Remus was surprised to see Ginny standing there. He immediately noticed her red eyes, tearstained cheeks, and blotchy face. "Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong??" In an instant he was there in front of her, pulling her into his arms. "What happened, Ginny?"

She silently fought to keep from crying all over again. "You said I had a clean slate, but you lied," Ginny said quietly.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Pulling back, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to an old, plush sofa. "Come sit down and talk to me. How did I lie?"

Ginny shook her head no and pushed against him slightly as they neared the couch. She wasn't sure she wanted to sit, even on that soft looking couch, just then.

He eyed her with concern. Remus stopped beside the couch and turned Ginny towards him him, lifting her chin with his fingers so he could see her face. A thumb reached out, wiping away a stray tear. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"You told them I failed that test," she explained quietly. "I thought... I mean, I knew it would even out with all my other grades, so I wasn't very worried. But after... after what happened that day, you said I had a clean slate. But it really couldn't have been that way, or you wouldn't have told." Her lower lip trembled a bit and she looked away from him, blinking back tears. Ginny really didn't want to think that Professor Lupin would hold a grudge against her, that was something Snape would do, not Lupin!

"What?" He blinked, not understanding. "Told who, your parents? Ginny, listen to me," he told her, his voice gentle. "I didn't tell anyone about your test. I had honestly assumed you would tell them, even though like you said, your other grades made up for it. And if I'd known you weren't going to tell them, well, I still probably wouldn't have said anything. Did your mother send you a howler?" It wouldn't have surprised him - she'd sent one to Ron, from what he'd heard, and probably a fair few to the twins over the years.

Ginny's face flushed and she quickly shook her head no at the suggestion of a howler. "No, she didn't. You really didn't tell them? If it wasn't you..." That left very few people who knew and would want to get her in trouble. For all of the fighting between Weasley siblings, they always banded together to keep the other out of trouble... all except Percy, that is.

Remus shook his head slightly. "I didn't say a thing. What did your mum do then, Ginny? I can see you're obviously upset by it."

"She came here and spankedmewithherhairbrush," Ginny said the last very quickly and quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

"Oh Ginny..." Shaking his head, Remus pulled the girl to him once again, wrapping her in his arms. He rested his chin atop her head, a faint smile on his lips. "No wonder you didn't want to sit. That must've been a doozie of a spanking..."

Ginny nodded miserably, sniffling a bit. "I thought for sure you had told my parents, but I'm glad you didn't," she admitted. She really didn't have anything else to question Remus about, but she wasn't ready to leave yet either. Ginny rested her head against his chest, letting him hold her for a few moments before speaking again. "You won't tell anyone what I told you about my mum, right?"

"Of course I won't. Our little secret." He gave her a small squeeze. "You don't sound like you're ready to face your friends yet."

"Not really," Ginny admitted. "I probably look just awful."

"Not awful. You just look like you're feeling sad. I'll tell you what. Why don't you lie down on this sofa and rest for a little bit? I'll be working on papers for at least another couple of hours, and you look like you could do with a bit of rest anyway. Would you like to do that?"

Ginny smiled at him and nodded. "That sounds good." She immediately made herself comfortable on the sofa, already starting to feel a little better. "Thank you," she told him.

"No problem," he told her comfortingly. He pulled out his wand and pointed it toward a door, which opened to allow a nice, soft blanket to glide gracefully through the air into Remus' outstretched hand. Replacing his wand, he unfolded the blanket and covered Ginny with it. "Just rest. I'll be grading papers if you need anything." Smiling warmly, he patted her shoulder before straightening up and returning to his desk. Setting aside Hermione's essay, he picked up Ron's, reading it before glancing over at Ginny.

She was fast asleep.


End file.
